The Mercenary
by Accelorate
Summary: The Scout Enters the ranks of overwatch after the defeat of grey mann. But something from Scout's past as a member of the RED team is coming back to haunt him. Will he be able to stand up to this threat?
1. Legacy

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Please give me a review. Also, the tf2 timeline has been moved a lot, nearly a century, for this story to work. So, the TF2 crew beat grey mann in 2040.**

10 years has passed since grey mann's defeat. The team has separated, scout found a job, medic got his new medical license,engineer became the head of a very successful company, and soldier resumed his tourist guide job.

Scout,now 28 years old ,and was watching mondatta give his speech from his apartement. He actually liked those omnics, after all he did spend some time with machinery back when the crew was together. When the omics rose, he didn't like them at first, but he has accepted them in the last few years, seeing overwatch in action changed his mind about the robots. He decided he should go see mondatta from a closer view. He packed his pistol and his bonk atomic punch, just in case. He was halfway watching mondatta give his speech when he saw an explosion from the rooftop "Shit, why now". He drank his bonk, and ran straight past mondatta, blocking widowmaker's shot. "Why did you save me?" mondatta asked. " Cause you're a good man. You inspire people to be better. Now get GOIN!" scout yelled

Scout ran to the building widowmaker was at, and he saw tracer taking cover, but widowmaker hasn't seen him yet. He decided to use this element in his favour, climbing the building. "why did this feel so hard, must be because I haven't done this in a long time" scout thought. He reached the top, "Yo Knucklehead!" He yelled, and he shot widowmaker's hand, which made her drop the gun she was using. He Quickly ran at widowmaker, firing his pistol rapidly. Eventually, he ran out of bullets and just resorted to melee kicked scout's gut, causing scout to stagger, and seeing this, she grabbed her rifle and started shooting at tracer, who quickly dodged the bullets, but one of them hit tracer's gut, and she passed out. Seeing this scout ran at widowmaker, firing his now reloaded pistol. But scout was too late, as she had already used her grappling hook and escaped. Scout looked at tracer's body, and she was losing alot of blood. He took tracer's hand and put in on his shoulder, carrying her to his apartement.

 **8 Hours Later**

Tracer opened her eyes. She was in a room, her stomach covered with bandages and blood. She was sleeping in a bed, and she suddenly remembered what happened. She looked to her right and saw scout, hands crossed, looking at her. "about time you woke up" said scout. "who are you?" asked tracer. "call me scout"


	2. Welcome To The Watchpoint

**Hey guys, Acceleorate here. I would like to thank all of the supportive reviews. Cheers to a longer chapter.**

"Call me Scout, but of course i know who you are, Lena Oxton Or Tracer" Scout said. Tracer Tried to get up, but she felt a lot of pain. "Drink this, it'l make you feel better" Scout said, handing her a mini medpack. She drank it, and felt the pain go away. "Your freinds should arrive now, i told them to trace the call when your phone rang" just as Scout said that last sentence, a jet landed on his rooftop, and Mercy came inside the room Scout and Tracer were in. "Oh 's healing. Lets get you two inside the jet" said Mercy.

 _30 minutes later_

"We're here" Said Mercy "Welcome to Watchpoint : Gibraltar" "So this is where you heroes do your stuff. Cool" "Whoa There" Said Mercy. "We're not going to let you in here without some questions. Come with me" Said Mercy. She led Scout to a small room, with 1 table and 1 chair. Winston was sitting in one of the chairs, and signalled Scout to come in. Once he was in the room, Winston talked first "First of all, we know you saved Tracer, but who are you and for what reason did you save her?" "Because it's the right thing to do. You can call me The Scout." "Okay, but how did you manage to hold your own against Widowmaker?" " I was a Mercenary. I was the runner in the Team" " Okay then, I guess that's enough. Just one more question. Would you like to join Overwatch?". This question was hard for Scout. He didn't know for sure if he'd be as good as he was back when he fought Grey Mann, but knowing bad people were going to kill these heroes, he cant just stand around and do nothing. That's when he made up his mind. "I guess so, Why not? Been a long time since I saw action." "Good. I'll make some arrangements about your mercenary background. In the meantime, Tracer will show you around the Watchpoint." "Thanks Winston" " No worries" and with that, scout walked out of the Interrogation room, and went to find Tracer. She then led him around the Watchpoint, showing him around every corner of the place. When they were reached the briefing room, Scout grabbed his phone, as somebody was calling. He then picked it up

" Scout its pauling" "Oh hey".It was an akward moment for Scout, as they haven't talked for 2 years, when they broke up. "Remember those 'Classic' Mercs we fought when we fought Grey mann?" " Of course." "They're back. Stronger than ever. Turns out their respawn machine was never turned off. It's still on, to this day. They're coming to get you Scout. They've already got the others except Spy. I've told him to get to your position. He should be heading to you right now.I'l give you more info when I can. Pauling out." Scout's face went pale. When Tracer Noticed This, she went to his side "Are you okay love. You look like you've been hit by a truck" "I-" was all Scout could say before a rocket went they're direction "Incoming!" Scout yelled as he and Tracer barely dodged the rocket , and both of themwere knocked to the was shocked, lost for words.

"I See that the reject still lives. Found some new friends too."


	3. Old Enemies

**Hey guys. Accelorate here. Looks like the reviews for the reviews for the last chapter were OK, thanks for the support. I've made some stats for the Scout, as when he became a member of overwatch, I thought he would need some special abilities.**

 **Name : The Scout**

 **Weapon : Mini Pulse Rifle ( more damage than an smg, but less then Soldier 76's heavy pulse rifle )**

 **Ability 1: Dash (Kinda like genji's sword strike)**

 **Abilty 2 : Weapon Switch ( Secondary : Dual Pulse Pistols )**

 **Ultimate : The Critical Hit ( Scout's weapon glows bright red, and the wepon deals 60% more damage )**

"The reject lives" Said a man who looks like he's in his 60's, The man has a very muscular build, and wears a pair of old fashion goggles and a bandana around his head "I See that you've brought some more friends with you this time. Not that it matters. We'll just crush you anyways, alone or not." This made Scout's face went white. He forgot about him. He should have finished him off when he had the chance. Winston and the other Overwatch agents, Mercy, Pharah and Mcree, came to tracer's aid. Winston saw The man, beside him stands Reaper, Widowmaker. "Who… Are you?" asked Winston. He never met him, but he felt fear run down his spine after seeing Scout's reaction when he saw the man's face. "Your friend there doesent know who I am Scout, would you mind to introduce me to him?" The man sarcasticly replied. Winston looked at Scout , with a face of confusion. "His name's The classic Heavy" Scout said, finally regaining his composure and ability to talk. "Me and my friends took him down a few years ago, But now, as you can see , he's back" Scout said. He then pointed his index finger to " Now I want to ask you. Why are you here? What do you want from me?!" Scout yelled, anger filling him as he saw the man who killed his entire team. " I'll make this short. Join me, and we'll spare your miserable life. Disagree, and you and everybody else here will be killed.

" **. !** " Yelled Scout, surprising the entire Overwatch team. He went for his Mini Pulse Rifle, and proceeds to fire it at the Heavy. He merely absorbed the bullets, When suddenly He heard a scream from behind him, and saw that one of his Talon Agents was down, with a knife mark in his back. Scout couldn't help but smirk when he realised who it must be. The Overwatch team were confused, but were surprised again when another man, with a tall build, and mediocore body wearing a sharp suit and a fedora, suddenly appeared beside scout. "Lets do this together, just like old times. He whispered to Scout nodded, and fired his weapon at the rest of the agents, and 1 of them fell down with a bullet mark in his left shoulder. Heavy then gets out of cover, minigun in hand, Scout immediately dodged left, missing the bullets by inches. Widowmaker was seeing the battle ftom above, when she heard a cloacking sound behind her and a voice with think French accent saying "Bonjour Madame". She then followed her insticts and dodged to the left, Saying "avez-vous pensez vraiment que je serais stupide?" She said. Spy responded saying " Not really" and taunted her. She raised her fist at him, but spy merely dodged it. Reaper shadowstepped behind Winston. "Death comes" "Not this time" Said a man with Japanese accent, who threw shurikens down on Reaper. Reaper simply made a hole in his body, making the shurikens go straight through him. Scout was taking cover from Heavy's minigun fire when he had an idea. He jumped straight infront of the Heavy, dashing left and right. Due to the minigun's weight, it was hard to aim at Scout, an eventually he managed to get up close and punched The Heavy in the nose, making him stagger.

Watchpoint : Gibraltar was a total war zone. Scout was busy fighting off The classic heavy, Reaper was fighting Genji and The Overwatch team, and Spy was dealing with Widowmaker. Eventually, The trio were overwhelmed, and were cornered. "Looks like we've made our point clear. Till next time." Said Heavy, and Reaper teleported them off. "Well, that was fun" Said Scout.

 **And that's the Third Chapter! I've written the battle more detailed, just like you guys wanted. Did you like spy's intro to the fic? Leave me a review!**


	4. The 6th Mercenary Lives

**Hey guys.** **Sorry for the long wait, Lets get straight to the point. her** **e's a new chapter for the fic.**

it was 11 PM by the time the crew finished cleaning Watchpoint : Gibraltar. Tracer led Scout to his room, While Mcree led spy to his room, and they seem like they would be good freinds, considering they both use revolvers as their was 11 30 when scout was finally able to sleep.

"Bloody Hell" Scout growled, waking up and saw Tracer in front of his face

"Come on, Winston has a mission for us" Tracer said

"I Barely slept for 2 hours!" Scout said, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock which reads 12: 50, while walking to Winston's lab

"Ah, agents Scout and Tracer. I Need you to go and check this distress signal" Winston said, pointing a finger on a large digital map, which shows a circle in a graveyard

'Umm.. Why's the signal coming from a graveyard?" " I dont know Tracer, but just check it out, might be something urgent" Winston exclaimed.

 _2 hours later.._

"We're here" Said scout, parking his car in front of the graveyard. It was dark, and nobody was in it. Tracer was scared, of all things. Scout gave a sigh, before ordering her to stay behind him while he checked the place out, with Tracer blushing.

Scout was walking around the graveyard when he felt a slight change in the air. It seemed familliar, but he couldn't tell why. He started looking around the graveyard when Tracer said "Scout! Watch out! There's someone there!" while pointing to a man using construction hat and was holding a robot

"The hell've you been Engineer. Thought you were dead." "Knew miss pauling would tell you that. Anyway, i've got a new invention for you. Should be useful when fighting Talon. And no, i wont join Overwatch" said Engineer, while looking at Tracer and giving the robot to Scout. When Scout touched it, it immedietly hovered on Scout's right shouder "It has the ability to to scan for hostiles around you and can construct your entire arsenal with hard light" Saud Engineer. "Ummm, excuse me, Mr Engineer , why dont you want to join Overwatch? We'd love to have you, since you were Scout's freind and very skilled in engineering" wonderedTracer

"I've seen my fair share of war. The murder, the deaths and the casualties. I've never been a fan of it. It makes me sick seeing people kill each other. I tried to stay in the sidelines, i couldn't. They'll just kill me if i did. Now if you'd excuse me , i have somewhere else i should be. Good day to you all" And with that, Scout and Tracer went back to their jet, Scout waving goodbye at Engineer.


	5. The Vault Assignment

**Hey guys. Accelorate here. This is the new chapter for The Mercenary, sorry for the long wait. Shout out to Dr Fantastic for helping me solve the problem with a Guest's review. Anyways, This Chapter will be the start of another game's character into the fic, so be sure to leave a review if you don't think the crossover is suitable for the story (He will be prominent in the story, he wont go back to his own time (Little Hint!)) If reviews on the disagreement of the character's induction to the fic is reaches an enough amount, I will remove this chapter (I wont be bothered removing this chapter) . Cheers!**

Scout and Spy walk into the room where Winston called them, as he was going to give them a short briefing on a scouting mission in which they will go together. "Ah, Spy and Scout, glad you could make it. As you know, I sent you to a mission. The mission will take place in Rome, you will need to investigate a mysterious 'Vault' which people wearing a plus-like symbol in their clothes have been trying to break into" Spy's emotion cannot be seen behind his mask, but if one would have taken it off, he would have shown a face of great surprise. He knew what Winston was talking about, as he knows about this group, having faced them before. They were told by Winston to go and investigate this vault and find out why they are trying to get in it, although spy already knew why, but he would not risk telling Winston about it. Not know, at least.

"Scout, you do know what we are up against, right?" asked Spy, while he dragged Scout to a dark room. "Yes, i know. After your relationship with the Broth-" He was cut off by spy pressing his mouth with his hands. "We're not supposed to say it out loud, you imbecile!. Now," said Spy, pointing his hand to the robot that was hovering beside Scout, the one made by Engineer. "Tell that thing to fabricate The Sharp Dresser and the Three Rune blade for you. I Already have the first one, the ones that I told you to make are for yourself. Tell nobody about what we just talked about. After it's done making the weapons, we'll go and do Winston's assignment." Spy left the room, and soon, so did Scout, Sharp dresser equipped in his right hand and the Three Rune Blade Sheathed behind his back. Spy was wearing a hoodie to hide his identity, since he took his mask off, Feeling that his enemies would probably recognize him anyway.

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

"Approaching Rome, Italy" Said Athena, as she neared the plane to a clear greenfield and landed there. "I will wait here for your return. May your mission be successful" Said Athena, as she lowered down her walkway, and Scout and Spy ran off into the city of Rome.

After 30 minutes of searching, they found a man with the plus symbol that Winston told them about. They followed him to a Chapel, in which there was a secret doorway opened to the 'Vault' that Winston told them about.

They saw 5 guards guarding a person walking in the vault, towards Scout and Spy , who were standing at the entrance which was also the only exit available . Scout And Spy killed them swiftly and silently with their Sharp saw that the man was holding a golden like orb, in which Spy instantly recognized. "Scout don't-" But he was too late, Scout had already touched the orb, and a white flash was sent around the room. When Spy woke up, he saw that next to Scout, who was lying still, unconscious, stood a man , tall and has a medium build wearing black robes which spy was all too familiar with. Spy then spoke something in a low voice, a name not know to most man.

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze"

 **The Chapter Is DOONE!. My longest chapter YET! Leave a review guys! Accelorate out.**


	6. The Assassins

**Hey** **guys. Accelorate here. A review told me that i didn't update often and "made you wait 100 years", as he would say it. And honestly, i cant blame him. sorry for not uploading long, here's a new chapter.**

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze" said spy, looking awed. " _Ciao_ ,assassin, and if i may ask, who are you?" asked Ezio, as he knew from the moment he saw spy's hood, he was an assassin, and also saw his hidden blade on his left arm

"I am Spy, a former French assassin. These templars," he added, pointing to a man with the templar symbol on his hand." were trying to get the apple of eden" "ah yes, since your friend there touched the apple of eden at the same place as i did, it started a sync like process, and brought you here" "you are wrong , mentor, it brought _you_ here. you are in the future, in the year 2076." Ezio's eyes widened with shock. The future? this can't be! what about the assassins? the war with the templars? and his family?

 _3 hours later_ "OK, lets see, name : Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Born : 24th of June, 1459 , was hunted down for accused treason but given a pardon in 1478 by Lorenzo Medici. Am i correct?" asked Winston, sitting in an interrogation room with Ezio. Looking outside of the window was Tracer, Scout, Genji and Spy. " I'm worried. He looks pretty dangerous. I dont think we should reason with him" said Tracer, in a scared tone." I Disagree, Lena. I want to see what this man is capable of." Denied Genji, to everyone's surprise." Good luck cyborg, it just happens that he was the leader of the Italian Assassins. He'll know your moves before you even think about it." Said Spy, grinning. "Whoa, you said he was a good guy, not a freaking assassin!" Screamed Lena, terrified" Not that kind of Assassin, Lena. The Italian Brotherhood of Assassins were a group dedicated to fighting corrupt governments, specifically the Templars. We fought them ever since when the great Altair Ibn La Ahad killed the leaders of the templar back in the 12th century, under the order of his corrupt mentor, Al Mualim, so he can get The Apple Of Eden. Now, this apple, ever since the Templars found it, have been trying to use it to conquer the world. This is where The Assassins stepped in. They saw it, and did not want to let the Templars use that power to take over the world. we've established connections all over the world. And the apple, well, you saw what it can do. It brought a 15th century man to the future, the present. With the Assassins now disbanded, i think _we_ should take over and fight them. There's nothing holding them back now. What do you think?" Spy asked. All of them nodded. " Good, i'll tell the rest of the team tomorrow. for now, lets get some rest. It's been a long day." said Spy, and everyone went to bed, and Winston exited the interrogation room and went to his computer to check on some things **.** **Thanks for reading! Please give me a review.Please forgive my mistakes, since this was written in my phone. Peace out!**


	7. Vote Chapter!

**hey guys.Accelorate here. this is just a quick little update and a voting session for the next universe to enter this fic, post your vote in the review!** **a.Harry Potter** **b.The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim** **c.None Of Them** **d.All Of Them**

 **PS. Im putting my vote in Harry Potter**


End file.
